outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Clark Joseph Kent (born as Kal-El; 1980) is an incredibly powerful alien superhero, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, a journalist of the Daily Planet, and one of the very few survivors of the destruction of Krypton. In addition, Kal-El is the first (and last) Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries. In addition, he is the host of the Kryptonian Growth Codex. When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Using his powers, he defends the people of Metropolis from threats, such as the terraforming attempted by the Kryptonian war criminal General Zod, using the moniker Superman. Two years later, Superman would grow increasingly wary of the vigilante Batman, and was ultimately forced into a fight with the Dark Knight by a new enemy, this time, the malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor. However, the two of them would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down the unleashed monster Doomsday, though Superman himself was seemingly killed in the process by the dying monster. Earth's greatest hero was honorably buried in Heroes Park, with the world mourning his passing, and his heroic sacrifice inspiring both Batman and Wonder Woman to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. According to Amanda Waller, the emergence of Superman inspired numerous metahumans to finally emerge, openly revealing themselves to the world as well. Thus, he is, in a way, indirectly responsible for the formation of the Suicide Squad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El, Superman, The Man of Steel, Son of El, Son of Krypton Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Born in 1980 Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Super Senses and Telescopic, X-Ray and Heat Vision (Light based according to the companion guide), can develop new abilities and grow stronger with Solar Energy Absorption, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ice Manipulation with Freeze Breath Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Capable of harming Doomsday, who knocked around Wonder Woman, and should be comparable to her. Stated by Batman to be "stronger than a planet") | At least Multi-Continent level (Was empowered by the Mother Boxes upon his resurrection. Tanked the energies of the Mother Boxes, which can terraform and destroy the surface of planets. Is much stronger than his previous state and virtually everyone else in the film) Speed: Sub-Relativistic reactions, combat speed and travel speed (Flew to satellite altitudes in seconds with General Zod), Speed of Light attack speed via heat vision | Speed of Light reactions, combat speed, attack speed and travel speed (Perceives Steppenwolf, Aquaman and Wonder Woman as frozen. Far faster than Cyborg who can deflect Heat Vision. Is equal to the Flash in both combat and travel speed, keeping up with him on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Shifted a tectonic plate. Held back a command tower from breaking long enough for the workers there to escape before he learned how to fly, later towed a cruise ship to safety through the Arctic.) | At least Class Z (Much stronger than before. Overpowered Aquaman, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman at the same time) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Able to stop attacks from Doomsday with punches) | At least Multi-Continent Class (Manhandled the Justice League and sent Steppenwolf flying with a single punch) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Survived numerous blows from Doomsday. Stated by Batman to be stronger than a planet) | At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked the energies of the Mother Boxes with a mere concussion) Stamina: High (Kept going in his fights against Faora, Nam-Ek, and Zod despite being winded multiple times) Range: Standard melee range; several dozens of meters with heat vision. Standard Equipment: His Superman suit, Codex, Glasses Intelligence: Superman, while not quite on par with Lex Luthor, is extraordinarily intelligent, most likely due to him being the son of Jor-El, the greatest genetically engineered scientist of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild. Clark's intelligence was implied at an early age, as Clark won a science fair at age 9 and was shown to be reading "The Republic of Plato" when he was only 13. As an adult, Clark managed to successfully falsify information concerning his identity, name, and work history, and stay hidden as he traveled the world for many years. Clark also displayed basic medical knowledge when cauterizing Lois Lane's wound. As a reporter for the Daily Planet, Clark shows to be exceptionally skilled. After only a year working as a reporter, Clark had already received the Elliot Prize for Investigative Journalism twice (being the first of any of the reporters on the Daily Planet staff to earn this). With his investigative skills, coupled with a convenient instance of his Kryptonian Powers, Clark was capable of easily deducing the identity of Batman as Bruce Wayne. As a fighter, Superman, despite not having any formal combat training, is a formidable fighter when battling against most opponents. When pitted against equally strong opponent Kryptonians with more combat skill, Superman was shown to be a quick improvisational learner and effective brawler. After 2 years of experience, Superman's fighting skills considerably improve, to the point that he is even able to hold his own against the stronger and much larger Doomsday in a prolonged duel. Weaknesses: He becomes vulnerable when being exposed either to red suns or environments with an atmosphere comparable to his home worlds', due both to negating his solar enhancements and his lack of physical adaptation to such circumstances. Superman's enhanced hearing leaves him vulnerable to certain frequencies that can be painful to hear. The radioactive xenomineral Kryptonite damages his cells and is capable of cutting him with direct application, dramatically reducing his abilities and potentially killing him. He also holds more vulnerability to weapons of a magic or divine origin, with things such as Wonder Woman's Amazon Sword, and Aquaman's Trident capable of wounding or killing him. Finally, Superman is incapable of seeing through lead. Cares for loved ones and innocent lives, and is easily goaded into being manipulated or driven to anger when these are threatened. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology: '''As a Kryptonian, Superman's skeletal and biological structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star, Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but if on a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star, he has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans, and even most metahumans, making Superman appear godlike. Batman once even stated that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. Hence, Superman often withholds his power unless absolutely necessary, due to the incredible destruction it can potentially cause. *'Super Breath:' Superman, is capable of surviving without the need to breathe, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous supersonic speeds, remain underwater, and even in the vacuum of outer space, all for lengthy periods of time without suffocation. *'Super Vision:' Superman has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, microscopic, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and gamma-ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires. *'Telescopic Vision: Clark has the ability to see something at a great distance with perfect clarity. *'Heat Vision: '''Superman has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target from his eyes by looking at it. *'Super Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *'Longevity:' Superman, as a Kryptonian, has his lifespan far greater than that of a human. With enough solar energy in his body, his lifespan is greatly expanded, showing no signs of aging past his prime. As such, Superman is seemingly ageless, which combined with his lack of needing nourishment and immunity to all earthly diseases makes him practically immortal. Key: Pre-Mother Box Resurrection '''| '''Post-Mother Box Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Solar Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Revived Characters Category:High 6-A